


Muggle Heating

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [11]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Heating

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

Kurt wakes up, and he foggily realizes it’s because his feet are cold. Not the rest of him, the rest of him is actually very, very warm, for some reason.

When he notices the wild brown hair covering his chest he works out why.

“Hermione, get  _off me,_ ” he says, shoving ineffectually at her shoulder.

He hears a mumble that sounds suspiciously like “but you’re warm” and rolls his eyes.

“If you’re that cold, why don’t you just make the blanket bigger or something? You’re hogging all of this one. My feet are like ice and I cannot afford to catch a chill before Nationals.”

She rolls off him, slowly, cocooning herself in the remainder of the blankets, and goes back to sleep.

Kurt huffs, and resigns himself to cuddling up to her or freezing.


End file.
